Wenn Giotto ausrastet (when Giotto snaps)
by Mangosaft
Summary: Tsuna hat Mathe schon wieder nicht bestanden. Sagt jedenfalls Nezu-sensei. Doch als Giotto sich noch einmal dessen Arbeit anschaut, bemerkt er, dass Tsuna eigentlich bestanden hätte. Und zwar mit Glanz und Gloria. Wütend rennt Giotto am nächsten Tag zur Schule:" Nezu-sensei, Sie sind gefeuert!" AU, Achtung: Giotto OOC . Original from VongolaXII, I just translated it into german


Disclaimer: KHR gehört nicht mir  
Disclaimer 2: Diese Story gehört nicht mir, sie gehört VognolaXII, ihc habe sie mit der Erlaubnis der Autorin von englisch ins deutsche übersetzt. Hier köntn ihr das original lesen:  
s/8688559/1/When-Giotto-Snaps

Beschriebung: Tsuna hat Mathe schon wieder nicht bestanden. Sagt jedenfalls Nezu-sensei. Doch als Giotto sich noch einmal dessen Arbeit anschaut, bemerkt er, dass Tsuna eigentlich bestanden hätte. Und zwar mit Glanz und Gloria. Wütend rennt Giotto am nächsten Tag zur Schule:" Nezu-sensei, Sie sind gefeuert!" AU, Achtung: Giotto OOC

„Ich werde heute eure Klassenarbeiten zurückgeben.", sagte Nezu und lächelte die Klasse an. Doch als sein Blick auf einen bestimmten kleinen braunhaarigen jungen fiel, verzog sich das Lächeln in eine Grimasse.  
Dame-Tsuna.  
Er hasste diesen Schüler. Er wusste nicht einmal, wieso so ein dummer Schüler in seiner Klasse sein konnte – ähm, Schule meinte ich. Er dachte, dass Tsuna einfach die Schule schmeißen sollte.  
„Nun, ohne weiteres, hier sind eure Arbeiten." sagte er und ignorierte Tsuna vollkommen.  
„Gokudera Hayato, 99 Punkte. Ein Silberhaariger junge stand auf, ging nach vorne um seine Arbeit abzuholen und gab dem Lehrer einen giftigen Blick.  
„Weißt du Gokudera, ich hätte dir volle Punktzahl geben könne. Deine Attitüde hats vermasselt." meinte er trocken dazu. Gokudera rollte mit den Augen und ging Nezu ignorierend zu seinem Platz zurück.  
Einer nach dem anderen wurde nach vorne aufgerufen um seine Arbeit abzuholen. Es schien fast jeder dran gewesen zu sein. Fast.  
„Und endlich haben wir hier diese bestimmte Klassenarbeit," alle drehten sich zu Tsuna um, der um einiges auf seinem Stuhl kleiner geworden ist und schwer versuchte nicht zu weinen. Sogar Yamamoto hatte bestanden,doch Tsuna war wieder einmal durchgefallen.  
„Tsunayoshi Sawada, 18 Punkte!" Nezu war Tsuna einen angeekelten und heftigen Blick zu, als dieser aufstand und seine Arbeit bei ihm abholte.

Daheim angekommen blieb Tsuna die ganze Zeit beim Mittagessen still. Giotto, sein Vater, bemerkte das und wunderte sich, was mit seinem Sohn los war.  
„Tsuna, stimmt was nicht?" fragte er sanft. Tsuna biss sich auf die Lippe und schaute nach unten. Er konnte seinem Vater nicht schon wieder sagen, dass er Mathe nicht bestanden hatte, oder?  
„Tsuna." rief Giotto wieder, diesmal etwas strenger.  
„I-ich... i-ich bin i-in Mathe d-durchgefallen, sch-schon wieder..." und dann weinte er. Er fühlte sich so nutzlos. Gokudera hatte ihm kostenlos Nachhilfe gegeben und Giotto hatte sogar einen privaten Nachhilfelehrer, Reborn, eingestellt um Tsuna zu helfen.  
Giotto war für einen Augenblick lang still. Dann sagte er „zeig mir deine Arbeit." Zitternd gab Tsuna seinem Vater die Klausur. Giotto blätterte durch die Seiten und seine Augen weiteten sich. Tsuna schluckte schwer.  
„Ich werde mich morgen mit deinem Lehrer treffen."  
Und Tsuna war kurz vor dem Sterben.

Am nächsten Tag kam Giotto wie versprochen zur Schule und er war ungewöhnlich böse. Er stürmte durch die Gänge mit einem Stapel Blättern in den Händen. Tsuna folgte ihm zaghaft. Harsch riss der Blonde die Tür zum Zimmer von Nezu auf.  
„Nezu Dohachiro?" Nezu schaute auf, schob seine Brille hoch und musterte Giotto von unten nach oben.  
„Ja? Das bin ich, und wer sind Sie?"  
„Ich bin Giotto Sawada, Tsunayoshis Vater." nicht einmal ein Hauch von Freundlichkeit war in seinem Ton zu hören.  
„Oh, der Vater von dem dame-Tsu-"  
BÄM!  
Giotto knallte den Stapel Papiere auf Nezus Schreibtisch und lies ihn dadurch zusammenzucken. In Giottos orangenen Augen brannte eine Flamme auf.  
„Vielleicht bräuchten sie ne neue Brille? Sie verdienen es nicht einmal, der Lehrer meines Sohnes zu sein! Sie müssen wirklich blind sein, wenn sie nur seine Fehler und seine Schwächen sehen!"  
„W-was zum Henker meinen Sie!?"  
„Sie wissen ganz genau von was ich hier rede, Arschloch! Schauen Sie sich all diese Arbeiten hier an! Sie haben alle korrekte Antworten durchgestrichen und es ihn als Fehler markiert? Und nun erklären Sie mir mal, wieso Sie das verfff-fluchte Scheiße getan haben?" Nezu blinzelte etwas erschrocken, doch grinste ihn dann spöttisch an, während er seine Brille ein weiteres Mal hochschob.  
„Ich kann seine dummen Blicke nicht ab und auch nicht, wenn er in meinem Unterricht vor sich hin träumt." Giotto starrte ihn an.  
„Ach ja, sie können also den Blick meines Sohnes nicht ertragen? Dann sollten Sie mal Ihr altes, runzeliges und schamloses Gesicht sehen! Oder haben Sie keine Spiegel im Haus? Das ist so erbärmlich! Sind sie SO arm? Oder haben Sie einfach keine Zeit in den Spiegel zu schauen? Oh, ich habs fast vergessen: Sie sind zu beschäftigt die richtigen Antworten in den Klausuren meines Sohnes durchzustreichen und haben deswegen keine Zeit mehr sich selbst anzuschauen!" Nezu blinzelte. Er war völlig geschockt von Giottos Ausraster. Tsuna stand hinter seinem Vater, die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet.  
„Sie haben kein Recht mich zu beschimpfen!" Giotto schnaufte genervt.  
„KEIN RECHT!? Weißt du denn nicht, dass ich der Chef von deinem Chef bin!? Alaude Hibari ist mein Mann. Er arbeitet mit mir und Sie arbeiten unter Ihm. Also wie war das gerade eben nochmal?"  
Eine lange unangenehme schwere Stille lag in der Luft.  
„Sie sind gefeuert, Nezu."  
„WAS!?"  
„Vielleicht sollten sie in einer Blindenschule unterrichten." verächtlich schmiss Giotto die Papiere in Nezus Gesicht und verließ den Raum, Tsuna händchenhaltend im Schlepptau.

Außerhalb der Schule  
„D-du hättest das nicht tun dürfen, daddy..."  
„Ruhig, ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass jemand dich ärgert!"  
„Aber-"  
„Kein aber, Tsuna Schätzchen. Was willst du heute zu Abend essen?"  
„Du kochst?"Giotto lächelte herzhaft und nickte. Tsuna jubelte.  
„Wenn das so ist, dann will ich..."  
und er plapperte drauf los.

Ach ja, nur so nebenbei, wer glaub ihr wird Nezu ersetzen? Ah.. hundertprozentig unser Lieblingsnachhilfelehrer, der jeden Schüler erschießt, der seine Fragen falsch beantwortet.


End file.
